Parenthood
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots examining Terry, Ziva, Gibbs, Jen, Abby and McGee as Parents. I'm a 22 year old, single college student so ideas are welcome and appreciated
1. Chapter 1

One Shot Series Title- Parenthood

One Shot title- tough questions

Summary: Collin, now five years old, asks his father some tough questions. Better than it sounds.

Terry was in the garage, working on his truck, a black 1994 Ford Bronco. His last two vehicles had been destroyed in work related incidents and he was proud of the fact he'd managed to hang onto this one for five years. Heard the garage door open, but didn't turn around. He knew who it was. Seconds later a car door opened and two sets of little feet coming toward him. He dropped the wrenched and turned around, a grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Four year old Kelly and five year old Collin shouted in unison.

"Hey, guys." Terry said, bending at the waist picking up each child his arms.

"Did you have a good day at school, princess?"

Though Kelly only went to daycare, she had informed Terry and Ziva one night at dinner that she went to 'school' just like her brother and cousin.

"Uh-huh." She said, giving her father a gapped toughed grin that melted his heart every time he saw it. "We painted fingers."

"You mean finger painted." He gently corrected, laughing.

Kelly nodded. "Uh-huh. That too." Terry chuckled.

"What about you champ? Did you have a good day?" He asked Collin.

"Yeah, I got my first homework assignment." The second grader said, proudly.

"You did?" Terry asked. "They never gave us homework when I was in second grade."

"But daddy tat was wike a milliondy years ago." Kelly said, giggling.

"You calling me old?" Terry asked, hurt on his face.

"Why don't you tell daddy what your homework is, honey?" Ziva said, joining the conversation. She loved to watch her husband with their children. It never ceased to amaze her that someone so schooled in violence and all manner of killing could be so gentle.

"I have to interview someone I respect about their job." Collin said.

Terry raised his eyebrows. "That sounds interesting. Who are you going to interview?"

Collin rolled his eyes; sometimes parents were so silly. "You, silly!"

Ziva stepped forward and took her daughter from her husband. "Come on, Kelly. Why don't we go make dinner and let the men talk, ok?"

Collin grinned, proud that his mom considered him a 'man'. "Ok, mommy." Kelly said, and mother and daughter went into the house.

Terry walked to a work bench, set Collin on it and went to a sink to wash his hands. Then he turned his attention to his son. "So, what do you want to know bud?"

Collin had pulled a sheet of paper from his backpack and studied it. Then he asked his first question. "Did you always work at NCIS?"

Terry shook his head. "No, I was in the army for thirteen years."

Terry watched as his son wrote, in as neat a script as he could manage, _in army, 13 years. _

"What did you do?"

Terry rubbed his goatee and thought best how to tell a seven year old that for thirteen years he'd been a hunter and killer of terrorist. Finally an idea came to him. "I was in special forces for three years and then I was in Delta force for six year, two years as a sniper and four as an operator."

Collin wrote all this down with wide eyes. "That sounds neat."

Terry nodded. "It was."

"Do you have any picture or stuff I could take for show and tell so the other kids don't think I made it up?" Collin asked.

Terry nodded. "Sure do. Follow me." He said, smiling and lifting Collin of the counter. But his son's next words stopped him cold. "Dad, you're the coolest! I'm gonna have the best project ever!"

As they went inside, Terry wipe his eyes to cover the tears that had begun to form and covered himself by saying, "Don't let your mom hear that."


	2. Personal Loss TerryZiva

Death- parenthood one shot #2

Summary: Ziva suffers a personal loss.

Terry knocked back his third shot of Jack Daniels in an hour then followed it with a swig from the bottle of Heineken. He squeezed his eyes shut as the liquids burned his throat. He knew that he shouldn't have left like he did, but she hadn't really given him any choice.

"Barkeep. More JD." He barked, and bartender complied.

"Go easy on that stuff." The man said.

Terry only glared at him in response and pulled a fifty dollar bill from his jeans pocket.

Then he repeated the ritual, shot and swig, and let his mind drift back to reason he was in the bar. Instead of being where he should've been.

000

_Terry walked through the door, expecting to be assaulted by his son and daughter, but instead the house was quiet. Something seized the former Special Forces soldier in the pit of his stomach and Terry pulled his .45 from the holster on his belt. "Ziva? Collin? Kelly?" He called, careful to keep the weapon out of sight. _

"_Daddy?" Kelly called from the hallway, her bear, Jethro , clutched in her arms and tears in her eyes. Collin was standing next to her, fear in his own eyes. _

_Terry was thankful they couldn't see his weapon and quickly re-holstered it. He went to his children and hugged them, consternation on his face. "Guys, what is it? What's wrong? Why are you sad; tell me?" _

"_Mommy sad." Kelly said, clutching Jethro to her chest. _

_Terry looked at his son for an answer. "Some guys came and she talked to them, then she told us to do our homework and went to your room. I could hear her crying and…" Collin stopped, his voice trailing off. _

_Terry stood. "Stay here." He told them and went to the master bedroom. He could see Ziva on the bed. "Zee." He said, quietly, so as not to startle her. _

_She rolled over and he could see tears in her eyes; her face was red and tear stained, as well. "Get out." She said. _

_Terry brow furrowed. "Ziva, whatever it is, we can work it out." _

"_No, Terry, we cannot 'work this out.' Please, leave."_

_He fixed her with a look. "What happened?"_

"_She's dead, and…" She stopped, her voice choked in a sob. "and I cannot even attend her funeral." _

_Realization hit Terry like a ton of bricks. Ziva's mother had died. But he didn't understand why she couldn't attend the funeral._

"_Ziva," he said, gently. "I'm sorry. But why can't you go to the funeral." _

_She laughed, but it was bitter. "Because you killed them."_

_He reached for her to try and comfort her, but she pushed him away. He sat for several minutes and finally left, defeated. _

000

Gibbs had been surprised when Terry dropped Collin and Kelly off and told him what had happened. Dinner had been as lighthearted as he and Jenny could make it, but the kid's were worried about their parent's and Sam was worried about his brother. After helping Jen get the kid's settled, he'd driven around for an hour before he found the bar. He parked and walked in, quickly scanning the scene before him. He found his son at the bar and went to him. "What's he owe?" He asked, looking at the bartender.

"He's square." The man said, moving down the bar to take care of his other costumers.

Gibbs turned to his son. "Hey, Terry. The kid's are worried about you."

Terry took another pull from his beer before responding. "Hey, pops."

Gibbs cocked his head in direction of the door. "Come on, I'll drive you home. She needs you, son."

Terry nodded slowly, stood and followed his father out.

000

Ziva didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but the house was quiet. Too quiet. Then she remembered what happened and what she said to Terry and her heart ached. None of this was his fault and she had no right to blame him. She found a note in the kitchen informing her that Terry had taken the kids' to his parents. She made a cup of tea and a pot of strong coffee, as she knew her husband would most likely be drunk when he came home. Ten minutes later, she heard a truck stop outside and looked out the window, surprised to see not only her husband, but her father-in-law as well. Gibbs leaned against his truck and Terry walked to the house. She heard keys jingling and opened the door before he could. He smiled at her. "Hey, Zee." He said, using his pet name for her.

"Terry…" She said, biting her lip as tears came to his eyes.

He didn't say anything, but instead took her into his arms and carried her into the house, kicking door closed with his foot. Gibbs watched the scene for a minute, got back in his truck and drove home. Yeah, this wasn't the first trial Terry and Ziva had faced, and it wouldn't be their last, but they would be ok.

000

Well, gang, that was the second one shot in the Parenthood series. Please don't hate me.


	3. Save Tonight

Save Tonight

Summary: Terry, Gibbs and McGee contemplate life, love and family the night before they are scheduled to fly to Iraq for a case. Part of my 'Parenthood' series, but also a song fic featuring. "Save Tonight" by Eagle eye cherry. Song lyrics and title belong to the band. Series belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

_Go on and close the curtains_

_cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
going to hold you tonight  
Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery_

The room was dark, save a thin sliver of moonlight that came in the window where the curtains weren't completely closed. Gibbs reached for the glass of red wine next to bed and raised it to his lips. As he set it down, his eyes scanned the body lying next to him. She had changed, as had he. The red hair had some grey in it now, but other than that her body had yet to betray it's fifty-eight years. Gibb's would be sixty in a month and would pass the torch to his eldest son. Terry had surprised him. He'd changed in the last eight years. Sure, the temper was still there and the violence, and it always would be, but Terry had still changed. Now, he channeled the anger and violence and only used when all other avenues were exhausted. Gone were the days when he would kneecap a suspect without provocation. Gibbs took another sip from the wine glass, then slid under the covers and slept, smiling at the thought of all that he'd been given.

000

_Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
to take me away it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
darling please don't start to cry  
Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

Tim McGee woke with a start to the wails of his youngest child, three month old Allison. He glanced over and found Abby sleeping peacefully at his side. He smiled, through back the covers and went to his daughter's room.

He was met with another screech as he entered the room. "Ok, princess, Daddy's here." He said, reaching down and picking her up. Allison quieted at her father voice. "You know, I wouldn't get out of bed early for just anyone, kiddo." He said, smiling down at her, and she smiled back at him. He looked down at his baby girl and remembered the first time she'd smiled. Abby had called him at work and told him. She was yelling and crying and he could picture her dancing around the room. It made his heart swell with love for his wife and children then, just as it did now. He grinned at her. "Did you give daddy a smile, princess? You did? Well, I think that deserves an extra large bottle. What'd you say?" As Tim carried his daughter to the kitchen, he thought back to a time when he, Terry and Gibbs were on a case and Ziva had called, claiming two month old Kelly wanted to talk to her daddy. He laughed at Terry, this tough Special Forces veteran, chattering in baby talk. That was until the man pointed his pistol at him and glared. And all this only served to remind him how much he hated leaving his family.

000

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

Terry didn't want to get out of bed, didn't want to leave this tranquil scene. He looked at his wife and child sleeping and didn't care that he'd slept on his side entire night and his arm was asleep. He didn't care that a tragedy dictated he fly halfway around the world and solve a mystery. Finally, he forced himself to get up and went to shower and dress. He finished this chore just before 0400 and grabbed his go bag, which nine year old Collin had helped him pack the night before. Then he walked over to the bed, looked at them one last time and wondered how he'd been so lucky and so blessed. Then he planted tender kisses on each of their cheeks, straightened up and walked out the door.

000

Seconds later, Ziva woke up, looked at her husband's side of the bed and saw her was no longer there. She got up quickly and grabbed her robe, unlocked the front door and ran outside. But Terry's truck was already disappearing down their street. But suddenly it stopped and reversed. He stopped again a few feet away and got out. She ran to him and he hugged, gently but fiercely. She kissed him, long, deep and passionately and he returned it. Then they pulled back and looked at each other. Finally, she said the words he'd been dreading.

"I'm not going to say it." She said, smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"Don't." He said, smiling and kissing her on the forehead, his whiskers tickling her skin, before he turned went to the truck. But as he drove away, Ziva let the tears fall and said those two words she always said when he left.

"Be careful."

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight

A/n: First song fic. Be kind.


	4. Fatherly Lessons TerryCollin

Parenthood Series

One shot #- 3

Title: Fatherly lessons

Terry carried his shooting bag in one hand and a large gun case in the other. He'd already loaded several rifles into his truck. It had been a slow month at NCIS and his trigger finger was getting itchy. Deciding he had everything he needed, Terry stuck his head in his daughters room, where she and her mother were curled up on the bed, reading a book. A large stack sat on the nightstand next to them.

"Babe?" Terry said, getting Ziva attention. She looked up and he walked over to them, leaning down to kiss his wife.

"You're leaving, yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we should be back around six."

"I'll have dinner ready." She said. "Have fun."

"We will. Bye, kiddo. Be good for mommy."

Kelly huffed and stuck out her lower lip, indignantly. "I'm always good. Bubba's the one you have to worry about."

Terry raised eyebrows. "Yeah, right." He said, grinning and walking back to the living room where his son was watching TV.

Collin noticed him and looked up. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, bud." Terry said, taking a seat on the couch next to his son.

"You going shooting with Grandpa."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with us." Terry said, letting the words sink in.

Collin's eyes bugged and he grinned. "Could I?"

"Sure, I just invited you didn't I."

But then Collin's face fell. "But mom doesn't like me to be around guns."

Terry made a face. This had become a sore point between him and Ziva. "Well, bud, I talked to you're mom and we agreed that you should learn to shoot because you never know when you might have use a gun and also, you should know what to do if you find one."

"Don't touch it and tell a grownup." Collin said, automatically.

"Good boy." Terry said, "You ready?"

Collin smiled again. "Yeah." When the issue of learning to shoot settled, they left and drove to the range.

000

When they arrived, the place was busy, but not ridiculously so. They walked into the main office, paid their range fees and then drove to their assigned lane. The range was a long low covered structure with target stand set up twenty feet from the bench.

"So, what do I get to shoot first?" Collin asked.

"A twenty-two." Terry said.

"What's that?"

"It's a small rifle and pistol caliber." Terry said.

"What's a caliber?"

Terry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, as he didn't want to embarrass his son. Most adults he'd taught to shoot didn't know that either, but were too afraid to admit it.

"I'll show you in a minute."

They pulled up to their assigned lane and found it empty. Terry unloaded their gear and placed it on the bench. Collin watched his father's every move. The loud thump of a .45 automatic made Collin jump and Terry pulled a pair of ear muffs from the shooting bag and handed them to him. "Put those on." Collin did as he was told.

"Better?" Terry asked. Collin nodded.

"Good." He said, and removed a box of .22 caliber shells from the bag. He opened it, took one out and held it up.

"Ok, first lesson. Ready?" He asked. Collin nodded, grinning.

"A caliber is a bullets diameter in one hundreds of an inch." Terry said.

Collin looked blank. "I'm still on multiplication." He said.

Terry knelt down, so Collin could see better and turned the bullet around. "Ok, you see the flat part here?" he asked, pointing with his other hand. Collin nodded. "Ok, that's twenty two hundredths of an inch wide. So, they call this a twenty two bullet. Understand?"

Collin nodded again. "So you're .45 is forty-five hundredths of an inch?"

Terry smiled and held up his hand. Collin high fived him. "Exactly! Now you've got it. Let me put up the target's and we'll get to the fun stuff, ok?"

"Ok. Dad?" Collin asked as Terry collected the paper targets and staple gun.

"What, bud?"

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." Collin said, small tears in his eyes.

Terry's face clouded with concern and he knelt down. He pulled his son into a hug and rubbed his back. "Buddy, you're not stupid. We all have to start somewhere. When I was in the army and they were teaching us how to us grenades, I was so nervous I dropped the grenade threw the pin instead."

Collin pulled back, and wiped his eyes. "What happened?"

"I did so many push ups, my arms nearly fell off."

Collin smiled and laughed. "Dad, you're silly."

"I know, but you love me anyway, right?"

"Of course." Collin said, hugging him again.

"Ok. Let me set up these targets and less see if you can out shoot you're old man. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Collin said.

As he walked down range, Terry looked skyward and said a silent prayer of thanks that he'd been given the gift of a family.

000

A/n: My grandfather taught me about gun calibers the same when Terry taught Collin. Also, Collin thinking he's stupid came from my first shooting experience. I was scared of the load noise. But I got past it and love to shoot.


End file.
